


Can't Help Falling in Love

by tinyko



Series: Kolivan Needs a Hug [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Lance Is Awful, M/M, Self-Insert, Trans Male Character, Xenophilia, pidge is an enabler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyko/pseuds/tinyko
Summary: Kolivan just wants to do something nice for Leo. Lance takes advantage of this.





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> my best friend gave me this prompt and im not sure if she actually thought i would write this

Prompt: Lance teaches Kolivan how to sing but Lance really can't sing and Kolivan tries to sing me a love song but it’s so bad. Lance knows he can't sing and thought Kolivan wouldn't do it because he’d Know and Pidge watches it all and encourages it.

 

Often times, the Castle of Lions is hectic. The moments when things actually calm down and everyone can finally take a breath are cherished and taken advantage of to the highest degree. Many of the Paladins used the free time to sleep or to work on personal projects.

Lance sings loudly, albeit badly, in the kitchen, swaying his hips to the music playing over his phone. He stirs some concoction in a bowl, a thick, grainy paste coloured a bright blue. Pidge sits on the counter, swinging their legs with their laptop on their lap, tapping away at the keys and bobbing their head to the music. When the door slides open, neither pay much attention.

“What… are you doing?” Kolivan’s deep voice is filled with confusion.

Lance looks up from his bowl, still moving his body to his music a little, “Making a sugar scrub.”

The Paladin raises the bowl to show his point and goes back to singing.

“No… With your voice.”

Pidge immediately stops tapping at their laptop, instantly invested in the direction of this conversation. Lance stumbles a little, setting his bowl on the counter.

“My voice?” Lance holds his laughter back, “You mean, _singing_?”

Kolivan nods once, “I have not heard anything like that before.”

Lance turns to the leader of the Mamora, “You’re dating a human and you’ve _never_ heard of singing? Does Leo not sing?”

Kolivan shakes his head, “No, I have never heard him do so. He hums, but never… sings.”

“So he’s never serenaded you with a sappy love song? I cannot stand for this to continue!” Lance claps his hands together, “I’m gotta to teach you how to sing so _you_ can serenade _him_.”

The leader of the Mamora tilts his head, “What is… serenade?”

Lance nearly starts to cry, “There is so much I must teach you.”

Through this entire exchange, Pidge makes no sound. They do, however, develop an absolute shit-eating grin as this continues. They make no effort to stop what is about to happen. They know it’ll make for great blackmail in the future.

\------------------------------------------------

Leo likes to spend his free time doing some sort of art and this time, he finally breaks out the cool paints he found at a market on some planet a couple weeks back. He doesn’t have much painting experience, but he thought he could make some pretty and small for Kolivan. He has a few tiny canvases stashed away from the trip to the Space Mall and decides to use one of those.

He spends a couple minutes playing around with the paints, biting his lip to try to figure out what to paint that Kolivan might like. A knock at his door pulls him out of his thoughts. He sighs and pushes the paints away.

“Hey, come in!”

The door slides open, revealing Kolivan standing tall. In the distance, Lance and Pidge can be seen trying, and failing, to look inconspicuous. Pidge holding some sort of recording device immediately sends a warning flag in Leo’s mind, but he forces it away, smiling up at his boyfriend.

“Hey, Koli. What’s up?”

Kolivan rolls his shoulder back, folding his arms behind him, “I have a present for you.”

Leo smiles wider, clasping his hands together and forgetting about Lance and Pidge, “Really? Oh that’s so sweet!”

Clearing his throat, Kolivan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

And proceeds to belt out the opening line of ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love.’

Now, ideally, this _would_ be incredibly romantic - a soft love song that has beautiful, sickening-sweet lyrics, being sung just for your lover. However, as hard as he is obviously trying, Kolivan has not once hit a note correctly and his timing is, frankly, horrid. And Pidge and Lance dying in the hallway doesn’t help his cause.

He cuts himself off when he hears the young Paladins’ laughter, his ears falling to nearly rest flat on his head, his shoulders falling. Leo has never seen the Galra look so defeated.   
“I… I apologise, I should go,” Kolivan goes to turn away, but Leo jumps up, gently grabbing onto his arm.

Kolivan turns to look down at the young man.

“Hey, it’s okay. That was so sweet of you,” Leo smiles softly.

“But the Paladins-”

“Are being little brats. Don’t worry, they probably sat you up,” Leo says with a frown.

He ushers Kolivan into his room, sending he two teens a nasty look and flipping them off as the door slides shut. He guides the Galra to sit on the bed and stands between his legs, taking Kolivan’s face into his hands. Kolivan closes his eyes, his ears still lowered slightly. Leo presses a kiss to his lips and rubs his thumbs over his cheeks.

“You’re too good, you know? I love you and that may have been the dorkiest thing I’ve ever experienced, but it was the sweetest thing anyone has done,” Leo rambles as he pets Kolivan’s cheeks.

Kolivan starts to purr, the deep, low rumble bringing a smile to Leo’s face. The Blade brings his hands to rest on Leo’s hips and leans forward to nuzzle into the small man’s neck. Leo pets the back of his head and begins to hum, then softly sing the lyrics to the song Kolivan tried his hardest to sing.

Kolivan’s grip on his hips tightens just the slightest, but he relaxes, his purr growing a little louder as Leo continues to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this Awful Story
> 
> bam eat this cara i am no coward


End file.
